


Cathartic

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Writing a book about Isla Sorna would change Alan's life more than any dinosaur adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eriah211).



It seemed wrong profiting from the events on Isla Sorna but both of them agreed it was the only way they would garner enough support to fund the Montana dig for another year or two. They both had their reasons for feeling bad about the arrangements, though Alan was hard pressed to decide who felt worse. He still recalled his harsh words when he realized Billy had stolen two velociraptor eggs from the nesting ground. He'd known in his heart Billy's motives had been pure but the consequences had been grave. Udesky had died because of those eggs, and who knew what some rival corporation to Ingen would have done with a couple of dinosaur eggs, perhaps playing god and creating their own version of Dinosaur hell on earth.

Fear and anger had colored his words to Billy at the time, and he had regretted them soon after when it was too late to take them back.

Alan had suffered for over twelve hours with the numbing grief of losing Billy, unable to sleep as his mind went over every significant moment from the first day they met. Twelve hours of reflection, until he came to the realization that his fear had never been for his own life but for Billy. Even now he still had nightmares where he was back inside the pteranodon cage. Sometimes Billy would take that leap of faith from the platform and the glider chute would fail to open, and he would fall screaming to his death, dashed upon the rocks far below. Other times the pteranodon would attack and bring him down, ripping him to pieces in mid-flight. The worse nightmare was the one he had seen with his own eyes, watching Billy's blood froth in the water as the pteranodon attacked him over and over until he disappeared beneath the red tinged water, beneath sharp beaks and flapping wings. Alan had spent over twelve hours believing he had lost Billy forever, and all he could do when he found him alive in the helicopter was talk about his damn hat.

"It's a good idea," Ellie had stated. "You might find it... cathartic."

He and Billy agreed to write the chapters separately, especially as they had spent almost half the time on Isla Sorna apart, but they collaborated on the chapters where they had been together. It had been tempting to write from a professional standpoint, describing the events without undue emotion, but once he started writing the words and feelings poured out of him. The well-remembered fear, the horror, the awe, the frustration and anger, even the few black humor moments such as when they came face-to-face with a T-rex; he told everyone to stand perfectly still, and they all ran.

Ellie was right; it was cathartic, pouring out his feelings, explaining his frustrations, his anger, and his fear, and when he read Billy's account he finally understood why all of those dark emotions had swept over him.

The book was a resounding success, reaching the top of the bestseller list the moment it hit the book shelves but in writing it Alan found something worth more than royalties, worth more than the new celebrity status garnering additional funding for the dig. He found love with Billy, and not just in one direction.

END  
 


End file.
